villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
DJ (Star Wars)
DJ is a minor antagonist in the 2017 film, Star Wars: Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, the second film in the Star Wars sequel trilogy. He is a code breaker, who found himself stuck in prison. At first, he seemed friendly to Finn and Rose and helped them get inside the First Order space ship, but later in the film, he saves his own skin by selling them out to Captain Phasma. He is portrayed by Benicio Del Toro who also plays The Collector in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Fred Fenster in The Usual Suspects, Jack Rafferty in Sin City, Lado in Savage, the Wolfman in the 2010 Wolfman film and Dario in Licence to Kill. History Past Very little (none to be exact) is known about DJ's past, but it is likely it will confirmed in books or future films. Role in the film After Rose and Finn are put in prison, they meet DJ, who happens top be a hacker. After Rose and Finn escape, DJ comes with them. Soon, after being chased by the Canto Bight guards. The two find themselves trapped on a hill, when one of the guards space ships comes up behind them. They discover that it was piloted by DJ, and he helps them get away. Later, when Finn and Rose attempt to get into the First Order ship to disable its light speed tracker, DJ uses his hacking skills to get them in. They disguise themselves as First Order officers to get inside and disable the tracker, but are captured by Captain Phasma and BB9e. After being captured, DJ saves his own skin by buying his freedom with information on the Resistance he overheard during their travels. This information proves useful to the First Order and he is awarded his freedom, money and a ship to escape with. Phasma and the stormtroopers hand over the money to him, then give him a ship, and he flies away with the money. Appearance DJ has black hair and a beard that is mostly shaved. He has dark brown eyes and bushy eyebrows. Throughout the film, he is only shown with a black outfit, foreshadowing his true nature. He also has a scar on his right cheek. Gallery Images Dj.jpg dj-star-wars-the-last-jedi.jpg|DJ in the space ship. star-wars-dj-700x301.jpg|DJ betrays Finn and Rose. DJ-funko-pop-star-wars-the-last-jedi-1053185.jpg LEGO_Star_Wars_40298_DJ.jpg|DJ released in LEGO. Benicio-Del-Toro-Star-Wars-DJ.png star-wars-last-jedi-benicio-del-toro-dj-empire.jpg star_wars__the_last_jedi___fanart_poster_by_uebelator-dbj6fl7.jpg|DJ in a fan poster. Trivia *It has been confirmed that DJ are not his initials, but stand for 'don't join' which is quite fitting, seeing that he betrayed Finn and Rose. It also reflects how the character is described as not believing in "big causes" no matter what they are, and views the Resistance, First Order, and so on as all being the same. This explains why he had no compunctions about betraying Finn and Rose for personal gain. *DJ's hat has the words 'don't join' written on it, foreshadowing his true nature. *He was originally going to be Lando Calrissian, but this was changed, because Rian Johnson (the director) wanted him to betray Finn and Rose, and that didn't seem like a thing Lando would do, so they created DJ as a replacement. **That being said, his actions ''are ''similar to Lando's betraying Han Solo, Leia, Chewbacca, and C-3PO to the Empire in ''Empire Strikes Back ''(the second film in the Original Trilogy to ''The Last Jedi's ''second film in the Sequel Trilogy). Navigation pl:DJ (Gwiezdne Wojny) Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Deal Makers Category:Non-Action Category:Greedy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Cowards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Successful Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Master Orator Category:Thief Category:Friend of the hero